


Trapped Under the Mistletoe

by silent_pen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, Trapped, co-conspirators ginny weasley and blaise zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen
Summary: Three glasses of spiked eggnog, two helpless and lovestruck fools and one deviant master plan...Written for the DFFR 2.0 Drabble Days prompt: Trapped Together
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Trapped Under the Mistletoe

__

“Ginny, _stop!”_ Hermione whispered harshly over her shoulder as her friend continued to push her across the heavily decorated ballroom. Hermione blushed under the slightly curious stares as strangers looked up from their eggnog and Christmas wine glasses as the red head grunted their pardon as she steered Hermione towards the double mahogany doors that Hermione knew lead out to a small balcony that overlooked the vast pureblood estate.

She knew what Ginny was up to and that’s what made Hermione dig in her uncomfortably high heels into the pristine flooring, ignoring the high-pitched screeching sound she made as she struggled against her insistent friend. She knew who was on the other side of that door, the same someone who she had been watching all night long as he mingled amongst the many guests, his eyes flitting to her’s just moments before she would look away with a blush.

“Don’t fight this, Hermione,” Ginny whispered into her ear as they came up to the door, her small, but strong hands coming up to rest on Hermione’s shoulders. “I’ve had just enough glasses of spiked eggnog to believe this might actually work.”

Hermione blinked, ready to turn on her heel and give her friend a piece of her mind, but her momentary pause gave Ginny the time to simultaneously open the door and shove her through. The burst of cold air startled Hermione with a gasp, the sound of the door closing behind her and a click of the lock enough to have her finally moving into action, her hands in fists as she banged on the door.

“Ginny,” Hermione half yelled, half whined, “This isn’t funny! It’s cold out here!”

“It’s no use, Granger,” a voice behind her said, making her spin on her heel and gulping against a rapidly drying throat. A tall and crisply dressed Draco Malfoy stood just mere feet in front of her, all hard lines and sharp edges, his eyes like glowing crystals against the white moonlight that streamed above them.

“It seems Blaise had a similar idea to your read headed friend just now,” he said, raising the small tumbler full of amber glass towards her before he downed the remaining liquid inside. “Said he had something of a Christmas surprise for me.”

Hermione blushed, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “This is so embarrassing,” she murmured, looking down at her shoes because the heated gaze he sent her way was enough to almost melt her in the dead cold of winter.

Without the heat of his gaze, Hermione felt the harshness of the wind whip around her and shivered, bringing her hands around her shoulders, rubbing them for any sort of warmth, biting her bottom lip, not knowing what to say or do. Instead, she took to cursing her meddlesome friend and her dark champion and partner-in-crime for this ridiculous plan of semi-romantic notion.

In her musings, she had missed the sound of Draco pushing off from where he had been leaning on the balcony as he neared her. She didn’t look up until she saw his black shoes step into her line of sight. She looked up just as she felt a warmth surround her, the smell of his cologne tickling he nose as he placed his jacket around her.

“Better?” he asked, wrapping the extra fabric around her tightly, his hands coming up to her shoulders.

She nodded her head. “Yes,” she whispered, her eyes falling to his mouth as a tip of the corners showed a rare and genuine smile. “Thanks.”

Draco tipped his head in reply, opening his mouth to say something and Hermione leaned in, as if she were afraid she would miss something even though they were already too close for her brain to process. However, whatever he was about to say was drowned out by a small ringing high above their heads.

Hermione’s eyes widened as they both turned up their heads towards the jingling sound, their eyes landing on a sprig of Christmas mistletoe that hung directly above them. Hermione bit back a groan, her mind immediately playing the face of her laughing friend as she toasted her with a spiked eggnog in her hands. The red head truly had no shame in the game she was playing.

A soft touch on Hermione’s cheek had her eyes falling back down, finding silver ones looking down at her with something inside of them that made her blush deepen even more. Her eyes fell to Draco’s lips the moment she saw his tongue come out to wet the bottom slope of his lip and she felt something stir in her chest, something close to a giddy sort of anticipation that she always associated with waking up bright and early Christmas morning when she was younger.

“Draco,” Hermione whispered, his name sounding like a question and a plea at the same time. She felt herself sway into him and then his lips were on her own.

She sighed as his hand swept into her curls, her own hands coming up to hold onto his strong arms for purchase as he back her up against the double doors. Hermione could feel the burning in her chest as her body begged for air, but she couldn’t seem to be the first one to pull away, something inside of her never wanted to let go of whatever this was, but it seemed that Draco would be the one to break the spell first.

With one last tug of her lips between his teeth, Draco pulled away from her, their breaths coming out in puffs of visible smoke between them as they shared the air around them. He kept his forehead nestled against her’s as she leaned her head back against the glass of the door she was currently pinned to, her chest heaving under his, rubbing deliciously against each other’s with every breath.

“Happy Christmas, Granger,” Draco whispered between them, his hand coming to her hip and squeezing it for slight emphasis.

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed at the beautiful man before her. She lifted her hand to the small tufts of blonde hair and smoothed them away, marveling at their softness, the reality so much better than her imagination.

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” she whispered back with a smile, just before leaning up on her tiptoes to feel his slightly swollen lips on her’s once more.

~*~*~*~

Somewhere, hidden as to not be seen, Ginny Weasley turned towards Blaise Zabini and clinked her glass of eggnog against his tumbler of firewhiskey.

“Happy Christmas, indeed.”


End file.
